1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to HVAC and more specifically to refrigeration and air conditioning systems in which a condensed refrigerant is vaporized in an evaporator to provide cooling and air conditioning. A specialized field includes aqua-ammonia absorption cooling and heating systems utilizing ammonia refrigerant and aqueous absorbents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improved aqua-ammonia are described in the following related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/479,277 filed Jan. 5, 2000 (ROCKYR.099A); 09/709,875 filed Nov. 10, 2000 (ROCKYR.103A); 10/125,297 filed Apr. 16, 2002 (ROCKYR.104A); 10/125,298 Apr. 16, 2002 (ROCKYR.112A); and 10/125,125 filed Apr. 16, 2002 (ROCKYR.113A). The descriptions of the aforesaid patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.